Two Worlds
by AliceSwift
Summary: Bella,a first class beauty, is forced to marry an abusive jerk named Ben. Edward,a third class vamp who lost everything in a fire, wins 2 tickets for the Titanic. Who survives when the ship goes down? Alot better than it sounds. ExB JxA R&R COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: O.k so this is my second fan fic and I would like to thank all of you that are reading this right now. I love all the reviews I get and I do read them. If you like it then great review it, if you hate it then just don't read it anymore. **

**~Alice Swift**

**Two Worlds**

Bella P.O.V

____________________________________________________________________________

"I don't see what all the fuss is about. It doesn't look any bigger than the Mauretania." I was getting out of the car about to board the said to be "unsinkable ship". "Bella darling, it's 100 feet longer than the Mauretania and far more luxurious." Benjaman reassured me. I was arranged to marry him once we reached America. My mother, Renee, had arranged the whole thing despite what I thought about it. After my father died he left us with all of his bad debt to deal with. If I married Benjaman, his family's money would cover it all. Mother, of course, was ecstatic. For her everything was falling into place, but for me, it was just falling apart.

I knew things about Ben that Mother didn't. She didn't know how he yelled at me. How, if I ever went out with my friends, he would grab me by my arms and start screaming in my face. Yelling at me to tell him every detail about where I had been and what I had done. His grip would grow tighter and tighter as his anger grew as well. I now had bruises from where his hands had wrapped around my arms time and time again. But what could I do? I could scream, I could yell, but I could not pay my father's debt. It was unfair but as mother had said whenever I tried to tell her how really felt about an arranged marriage..."Of course it's unfair, we're women."

I was startled by Ben's arm escorting me aboard. I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, but it wasn't a smile of love or innocence. It was a dark, practically evil looking, smile. He looked as if he could have killed me right there and then. I quickly faked a smile and looked away. I wanted to love him, I wanted to know that our marriage would be successful,but I just couldn't.

I could be sure of only one thing.

My journey on the Titanic and my life after it in America was going to be very, very, long.

____________________________________________________________________________

Edward P.O.V.

____________________________________________________________________________

I knew I had the winning hand, no one could beat me. I knew that Jasper was counting on me. After I had blew our last $10 on paper and lead we decided to make our own money. We knew we had to have it like that if we wanted to remain friends. Sure he was my brother but he was also my best friend. Even if we did both have to get our own money we were stll business partners. Any money in the pot we split in half,any extra was given to the person with the better hand in that particular game.

He had put in everything he had. A watch, $5 he had found, and a few pennies he had collected. He had just added a pearl necklace to the mix, it was the only thing that was salvaged from the fire a few decades ago. I could tell by his thoughts that he immediately regretted it. We had considered selling it many times but we were immortal. We would get money eventually, memories that the necklace brought back were more important than that. I figured, why not mess with his head. I tried to look mad at him without being too obvious about it. I looked back at my cards and sighed trying not to laugh. The guys we were playng against had put in tickets. I glanced at them and almost thought I had mistaken it. When I looked back at them I had seen what I thought. Two 3rd class tickets on the Titanic. It was unbelievable. I was so caught up in this I had nearly forgotten about the game we were playing.

"O.K. Let's see your cards." I turned to Jasper who threw his hand down on the table. "Nothing." I said calmly. "Nothing he repeated with anger behind it. I turned to the man next to me. "You?" He put his hand on the table. Stupid of him just to give us the tickets like that. I looked at the guy sitting across the table from me. I raised my eyebrows and looked at the table. He put his cards down. Two pair. "Ouch." I said might aswell play along.

He started to get the things out of the middle of the table. "Not so fast." I said stopping his hands. "Full house boys." I screamed and jumped from the table. I started stuffing the things into our pockets. "What time do we leave." I asked knowing that the ship was taking of today. "Only five minutes. We'll never make it." He always knew how to kill my good mood. "Jazz I'm your brother. Trust me." I pulled him out the door. We ran human speed, of course, to the boat. I had to lie and say that we ad been through the inspections. I din't mind, lieing was one of the things I was good at. We showed them our newly one tickets and ran up to wave goodbye to strangers.

I leaned over the rail almot too far. "Goodbye! I'll miss you!" I yelled as I waved. "Do you even know sanybody down there?" Jasper asked. " Of course not that's not the point." "Goodbye, I'll never forget you." We were both yelling and screaming. Thenthe ship started to mve as the Titanic made it's first voyage to America.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Thanks for those of you that left me reviews. I think I responded to all of them. If I haven't made this clear then I LOVE REVEIWS!!! There I think I made my point. So keep reading, keep reviewing, and I'll write more. Also check outmy profile and ther is information and updates on all my stories. Thanks again!**

**~AliceSwift**

Now on to the chapter.

**Two Worlds!!!**

**Edward P.O.V.**

**__________________________________________________________________________**

We had set sail, we were on the move. When the deck finally cleared we decided to go find our room. We went down a long flight of stairs going down to third class.

"360,360,360." I was trying to find my room, but it was hard wit all the people in the narrow hallways. I finally saw our room number on a door. I opened it and introduced myself to my room mate. "Edward Cullen." I said shaking his hand. I was surprised we didn't have four people in this room. With all the people they had already stuffed on this ship, what would one more do? "Emmett O'Bryan." he said shaking it back. He turned to Jasper to shake his hand."Jasper Cullen."he introduced himself. He seemed friendly. We sat for about a half-hour telling each other about ourselves. Jasper and I had of course left out one Major detail. We found out that Emmett was from Ireland. He was leaving for America for a fresh start hoping that he could get a job and make money. We ran out of things to talk about so Jasper and I decided to explore the ship. Emmett said he would see us later around dinner time.

We made it to the front of the ship. The wind was blowing in our faces, and the dolphins were swimming below us. We were full speed ahead. I stood up on the rail to get a better view. Jasper did the same. "I can see the Statue of Liberty already, it's very small of course." Jasper laughed. I was so excited, so thankful to be here. "I'm king of the world." I yelled across the open ocean, not caring if anyone heard me. Because even thought I had practically nothing...I truly was king of the world.

Bella P.O.V.

____________________________________________________________________________

I was sitting, as usual, with Mother,Ben,Alice,who I didn't mind but mother didn't like her much, and a few other important, ignorant people aboard. I saw my whole life as if I already lived it. An endless parade of parties and cotillion's,yhats and pool matches. Always the same narrow people, the same mindless chatter. I felt like I was screaming in the middle of a crowded room and nobody ever even looked up. None who cared or even noticed. I needed to escape to get out to leave this chain of unimportant events in my seeming like a never ending life. I knew one way to make it end, to make the chain stop.

____________________________________________________________________________

I ran as fast as I could, not caring who looked at me or what people thought of me. I ran to the back of the ship,in hysterics the whole way. I reached the rail and leaned over it. I knew that was heisting. I climbed over the rail looking back to make sure no one saw me. I turned to face the ocean. Nothing but ocean. I leaned out even further letting my arms go all the way straight. I was in full blown tears. It felt like someone was behind me but didn't turn to look.

"Don't do it." a velet voice said from behind me. I was right...someone was there. But that wasn't going to stop me.

"Stay back!" I yelled."I'll jump I'll do it!" I tried to sound forceful but my voice cracked ridiculously.

"No you won't." he said acting as if he knew me his whole life.

'What?" I said turning around to see a man that was very good looking standing behind me. His clothes said third class with a first class face.

"You would've done it already." How could he stand there and just shrug it off, when there was a woman about to kill herself in front of him.

I laughed. "Don't tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me."

"Well I'll just have to come in after you." He started to remove his boots from his feet.

"You'll die."

"I'm a good swimmer." He was so annoying.

"The fall would kill you first."

"I'm more worried about the water being so cold."

"Then why don't you just leave and pretend like this whole hing never happened." I was acting very child like.

"I can't I'm involed now I can't just look away."

"Ha" I laughed. How could he care so much about someone he just met?

"I've fallen in to freezing water before. It's not a experience that you'll soon forget." He laughed.

"How cold?" I asked worried now that he really would jump when I did.

"A thousand below...maybe a couple degrees over." he shrugged.

I looked down at the water. How could any water be that cold?

"You're crazy." I said. He wouldn't really jump.

"With all due respect Miss I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. But like I said...I'm involevd. I don't have a choice."

There were a few seconds of silence when I thought about his words.

"I guess I'm kinda hoping that you'll come back over the rail here and get me off the hook. "

I turned my head. I didn't know why when I had known him for only a few minutes but I felt like I could trust him.

"Come on I'll help you over." he put his hand out.

I took it. I was such a coward. I wasn't over the rail but was turned the other way to face him.

"Edward Cullen." he said his cool breath going all over my face. His face and mine were just centimeters away.

"Bella Swan." I said back completely dazzled by his perfect face.

He laughed so he must have noticed. I was just about to smile when saw him.

"What's going on here?" he said sternly.

Ben.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Dun Dun Da!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

_Two Worlds!!!_

"Edward Cullen." I said realizing that I hadn't even introduced myself.

"Bella Swan. " She said her breath spreading all over my face. She was completely memorized by me. I could just tell. I was so infuriated with myself. Not only for making her become simply dazzled by my presence but that I wanted to drain her so badly. She just smelled so good. I thought that I had gotten over all that but I was a vampire after all.

We stayed like this for a few seconds with our face just centimeters apart.

Then her faint smile turned to absolute terror. I tried for the first time to read her thoughts but I couldn't she was blocking me some how.. but I just...she couldn't...could she...no-

My thoughts were inturupted by someone else's. I can't repeat what he said. All I knew was that it was a long line of profanities and thoughts about how he would punish her later tonight.

"What is going on here?" he asked in a voice that scared even me.

I turned around to see that he was holding a gun,ready to pull the trigger.

" Ben" Bella said trying to calm him down. "Do you really want to live with that hanging over your head for the rest of your-"

"Shut up." he said pointing the gun at her. "I'll deal with you later."

"You!" he yelled pointing the gun back at me. "Don't move."

I hoped he realized that I had just ,kinda shorta, saved someones life,and she was, sorta kinda, still realing on me to help her back on the ship. And I really wasn't so much worried about the gun as I was about when he did pull the trigger, that when it didn't kill me I was going to expose Jasper and I.

"Bella get back on the ship." She was just trying to a just herself so she could come back on and know for sure that she was safe. "Now." He nearly screamed and shot the gun straight up in the air. She stumbled on the ship landing at Ben's feet on her hands and knees. She was breathing deeply out of pure fear. She stood up and put her hands in the air. He forcefully threw them down and slapped her one side of her face at a time. She was gasping for air and I knew that those slaps would soon leave a bruise.

I heard footsteps and a few minutes later so did Ben and Bella. He took her into his grasp and threw the gun on the ground to look as if I had just dropped it.

Three men came into view and they all had guns as well. Police.

____________________________________________________________________________

One of the police men was putting me into hand cuffs. That when Ben decided that itwas safe to get in my face. If he only knew who he was messing with.

"Who do you think you are." He was now centimeters away from my face. Yet somehow I didn't like it a much compared to Bella.

He slapped me as I didn't answer. "Ben." Bella's voice cracked uselessly in the back round. I looked back at her to see that her eyelids were closed as tight as they could be. In fear.

"Look at em you low life,filthy,dirty, third class trash." He yelled it spittng in my face.

He was about to continue when Bella spoke up again.

"Ben!" she slightly raised her voice this time.

He turned and glared at her. "Yes my love?"

WHAT! They...he...and the gun...with the...huh? There was no way. ]

"Don't do this." she said innocently.

"Do what." I tried my hardest not to laugh.

'Well you're about to put the man who just saved your fiance in jail."

"Saved?" he scoffed. "He practically attacked you. "

"No no no you've got it all wrong." She looked at me and opened her mouth to speak.

"I was leaning far over to see the umm...uh...umm..."

PROPELLER'S!

"Per- pellers?" Ben suggested. Wow the first slightly intelligent thing he had said all evening.

"Perpellers,perpellers,and I slipped. And I would have gone over bored but here saved me." She said nodding towards me.

"P-per -per pellers! She -she wanted to see the perpellers." Ben exclaimed. He was starting to walk away.

"Well don't you think that should get a reward for his actions."

"Bella isn't pleased...what to do."

Leave.

" Well..." he said nodding to one of the policeman. "I think a 20 should do it."

"Oh is that the going rate for saving your fiance?" She said it with such sick tone that it sounded like acid.

"Well then..." he started hesitantly. "Maybe you could join us for dinner sometime?"

"Sure." I shrugged.

"6:00sh then." He said. He nodded and walked away. He was behind everyone else. He grabbed Bella off the bench and scold at her like he was a little girl.

She looked back at me as if she was saying goodbye with her eyes.

I was obviously out of the hands cuffs now and walked over to pick the gun up. The policmen hadn't noticed it and Ben was too focused on what eh was going do to Bella to think to bring it up.

I looked up as the fireworks started. I shot a bullet in the air knowing that no one would notice.

So things to do while on the Titanic:

1. Don't get caught being a vampire

2. Get a jacket for the dinner tomorrow

and

3. Simple really, save Bella from Ben!


	4. Chapter 4

_Two Worlds!!!_

We had almost reached our state room. Ben was pulling me forcefully by my arm. He was walking faster by what seemed like the second. I would try to catch up but that would only make him walk faster. I knew for a fact that tomorrow I would be wearing a dress with long sleves to cover the bruises. I didn' even want to think about the things he would do to me once we were actually in the stateroom, which we were standing outside of now.

He struggled with the key looking back behind us to make sure no one was behind us to ear all the yelling. Of course it would all be coming from Ben. The last time I had tried to even say something, he straggled me. Of course it wasn't that bad compared to the other horrific things he had done to me.

He finally managed to get the door open. He grabbed me by the back of the neck and practicaly threw me into the room.

He put the key down and then turned to look at me with a sick expression on his face. He looked so mad that I was wondering when smoke was going to come out of his ears.

He looked at the bed and told me to sit down. I took a minute to get my thoughts together. He pushed me down on the bed. I heard my shoulder crack, which, personally, I didn't know was possible.

"Bella,Bella, Bella..." He smiled the sick smile he always did. "When will you learn?" He said this in a tone that sounded like sarcasm. I, however, knew him too well. He charged towards me. He leaned down towards me and started to scream at me like I was a little child.

"Bella learn to behave like an adult and I will treat you like one." He picked me up by my arm bending it in ways that was not supposed to bend. He, all in one movement, turned me around and slammed me into the wall.

I hit the wall and then the floor. He grabbed my arm again, which was starting to become numb, and pinned me up against the wall. He was holding me up by my neck so that my feet were almost off the floor.

"Bella I don't plan on being married to a child, and I also don't plan on you seeing other men." He paused as his voice grew slightly fainter. I was starting to see spots of all different colors from being without oxygen for so long.

"Bella,do you understand me?!" He slammed my head in to the wall.

Everything went black as he continued to yell at me and his voice faded out almost in silence. Well this was another way to make the chain stop I suppose. I was sure I was going to die. Then I heard one last yell in my ear and my body was thrown onto the floor. I was so thankful to be able to breath. I heard the door slam, and then nothing but silence. I crawled into the bathroom and finally had the strength to stand again. I changed into a nightgown and laid down in my bed.

I cried to myself as I wondered where Ben was, and where Edward was for that matter. I don't know why after only talking to him for a few minutes , but I felt like I had known him my whole life. I thought about his perfect face until I had finally stopped crying, my eyelids grew heavier and darkness came over me.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was around 2:00 a.m. I was sleeping when I felt cold air come though the window. I looked and it didn't look like it was open. I ignored it and tried to go back to sleep. I was just dozing off when I thought I heard rustling in the corner opposite my bed. I,again, looked up. I was shocked to see a man standing at the end of my bed. I would have screamed but he didn't look intimidating. I instead turned my lamp on. I looked again and didn't see him this time. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I looked around the room and Ben wasn't there. I turned on my side and tried to go back to sleep. I had a pain in my neck and I couldn't ignore it. I went to the bathroom to look and see the damage Ben had done to me.

I was actually excpecting worse. I had brusies on both arms, and one on my leg from where he had thrown me on the floor. I had a bump on the back of my head from being slammed into the wall I don't know how many times. I turned my head again and my neck cracked. I grabbed my mirror to look at the back of my neck, and I was sick to my stomach when I finally got a good view of it. My neck was black and blue and at least two times it's normal size. I knew that meant I would have to pick my dresses very carefully for at least the next two weeks. I would just have to ignore it and go to bed. I crawled back into bed and drifted away again.

That was the first night I dreamt of Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Two Worlds!**_

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning in terrible pain. My neck hurt to the point that I couldn't turn it. The bruises on my arms were already starting to fade and the one on my leg was hardly noticeable. I woke up and Ben wasn't there. I figured that I better go look for him. I didn't know if he was here at all last night and for all I knew he could've been passed out in the ballroom. I couldn't remember the last time he had done this. It was a long time ago. He was out all night it was right after my mother told me that I was getting married. It was my first night at Ben's.

______________________________________________________________________________

_"Bella darling I'm going out for a while. I'll be back around 9:00." _

_"Okay where are you going?"_

_"Why don't you trust me?" _

_No._

_"Yes but it's just that-"_

_"Well if this is going to work then you'll have to have faith in me." He walked out slamming the door behind him._

______________________________________________________________________________

_9:00...10:00...11:00...12:00. I was getting tired and it was about time that I went to bed. _

______________________________________________________________________________

_When I woke up Ben still wasn't there and he didn't come home until 8:00 a.m._

_He stumbled in the doorway. _

_"I thought that you were coming home at 9:00." I said not looking up from my book._

_"Well, I didn't Bella." He slurred obviously wasted._

_"Ben go lie down." Hopefully he would sleep it off._

_"No Bella don't tell me what to do!" He was screaming so lound that I covered my ears._

_"Bella!" He spat at me._

_"What?" I yelled back a him._

_"Don't you use that tone with me! I am your fiance and you will treat me with respect." He lifted me up off the couch and threw me across the room. _

_"Ben!" he came closer to me smiling sickly._

_"Come here." He grabbed my cheeks. I tried to get out of his grasp but he wouldn't let me._

_"Ben, please don't." I whispered._

_"Don't what?" he let go of my cheeks only to slap me. _

_This went on until Ben got a headache and went to bed which was about an hour later._

_I was bruised and and scarred. _

_I decided to go home that night only to have it happen again to me the next morning when he didn't belive that I was at home. This was going to hurt...hurt badly. And I couldn't get out of it._

______________________________________________________________________________

That was when I lost all hope in Ben. But he hadn't done this in a while so I went to look for him.

I was in pain but I knew that if I didn't go and look for him it would only hurt worse later. I saw him talking to some of his friends at the end of the ship. I didn't recognize them but what else was new. Thankfully none of them were drunk.

"Bella darling." he introduced me like he always did... in the same hideous way.

"Hello." her put his arm around my waist.

"Bella this is Sam and Jacob, they'll be helping us with wedding details." Ugh. The wedding. I tried my hardest not to cringe at the thought.

"Hello." Sam said as he shook my hand politely. He was probably one of the only civil firstclass men on this ship.

I was taken completley off gaurd when Jacob introduced himself to me.

He grabbed my hand and I thought he was going to shake it as well but instead he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "Hello beautiful." he smiled the same sick smile Ben always did. I thought for sure that Ben would have killed him right then but when I turned to face him he was staring in the other direction.

I tried to see what was so incredible to him but Sam cleared his throat to draw his attention back to what was happenng in the universe.

Jacob had let go of my hand and was standing as if nothing had been done.

I had to get away from these people. Not Sam, but Jacob and Ben.

"Ben I'm going to go speak to Alice I'll meet you for lunch."

"Alright then." he kissed me and I left for Alice's stateroom.

I had only known her for a short while but I felt like I could tell her anything. As if I could let the tears finally spill over and stop hiding it all behind a smile. I began to run as I did the night before.

And then I ran into him again...literally.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said holding back tears. But then again, if I could trust Alice...why couldn't I trust Edward?

The tears began to spill over and Edward pulled me into a hug. I couldn't let him see me like this. I knew for sure that I was a mess.

I struggled out of his grasp and wiped a few tears away.

" I have to go." I took one more look at his perfect face and ran off. Again.

I was at least have way to Alice's stateroom when I was stopped. Again.

By Edward.

**Edward P.O.V.**

What had I done?


	6. CONTEST!

**A/N: So for those of you have not read my profile, I have a contest going!!!**

**WHAT!!!!**

**Yep, it's true!**

**The first 5 people to review my story, get to be in my next chapter. All you have to do is leave me your name, in a review obviously, and I'll use it in my next chapter. If you don't want to use your real name, for whatever reason no questions asked, then leave a fake one. But please make it realistic. For example,**

**If you're real name is Alex and you don't want me to use that one, tell me it's Katie or Kristen. Just make sure that it's one that you like. **

**If you do chose to use a different name, please don't use any names from the any of the books. I'm not sure what I'm doing with those people yet.**

**Remember the name has to be in the review so don't forget to leave it there.**

**Be sure to check my page for inside information on all my stories and please leave me your thoughts on them.**

**Peace. Love. Twilight.**

**~AliceSwift**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So this is the chapter where Edward is having dinner with first class, FINALLY! I was thinking about it and I was like, OME I haven't done that yet so here it is. Some of you guys are villans and others are nice to people, it's kinda confusing but you guys are awesome so you'll figure it out. So if you reviewed then see who u r...if u didn't...read anyway. Long chapter but please read all of it. Ends with a cliffie but don't scroll down to see what it is.**

**~AliceSwift**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella P.O.V.**

Why was Edward standing in front of me? I had just left him and he flew in front of me at a suprisingly fast speed. A speed that wasn't human.

"Edward?" I gasped for air as I spoke.

He looked worried."Yes?"

"What was that?" I said a little louder than really needed. A few people looked up at the situation.

He came down to my eye level. "Shhhh, it's okay. I'll explain but not here, we have to be alone." he sounded sincere, and his eyes seemed so honest that I couldn't help but listen to him.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded and followed him to where ever he was taking me.

We made it to the front of the ship and there was no one around. I thought Ben, Sam, and Jake would've still been there but they weren't.

"Bella," he said with the same look of worry he had before.

"Yes?" I asked as he turned away from me and leaned over the rail.

"If I tell you something...that I've never...ever told anyone before...would you tell someone?"

"No, of course not."

"What if it was terrible,one of the worst things that you ever heard?"

This worried me...

"No." I said closing my eyes.

...but I trusted him.

He hesitated. "What if it could put you in danger?" There was pain behind the calm tone of voice he fronted.

"No." He turned to face me. The pain was in his expression now.

"Bella, I'm not like you. I'm not your average third-class-man." he smiled a gorgeous crooked smile.

His topaz eyes had me locked into his gaze. I knew that he was more than beautiful. I had just refused it.

I suddenly realized that we had been staring at each other for at least 5 minutes now.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning my back to him so I could hold onto the rail for support.

"Bella..." he hesitated as his cool breath spread over the side of my face.

"Yes?" I asked breathless.

He didn't speak for awhile.

"Edward -"

"Shhhh..."

"What?" I whispered.

"They're coming."

"What...who?"

"Bella," he spun me around leaving me breathless again.

"I'll talk to you tonight at dinner okay?"

I nodded and he,again,smiled beautifully.

He turned and left at the same inhuman speed that he had stopped me at.

Then I saw Ben coming with Jacob and Sam.

"Bella I thought that you were speaking to Alice?" I completely forgot that I was even going to talk to her.

"She wasn't there." I quickly lied.

"Oh, well then come and join us for lunch, we can discuss wedding details." he smiled, but it didn't even touch the perfection of Edward's.

"Of course." I sighed as I took his arm.

We had lunch and I wasn't even aware of what was happening around me, I was thinking about him. What could he have to tell me? How could it be so terrible that he didn't want to tell me? This only made me wonder more and more.

While I was day dreaming,Ben was discussing wedding details with Jacob and Sam. Well, he was really discussing with himself. Sam would nod and speak at the correct moments, but it was obvious that he wasn't really paying attention. If I was brought into the conversation, I would agree no matter what the question was. And Jacob was...disturbing me, to put it simply. He just sat there and stared at me.

I thought about Edward for the rest of the time, which seemed too long.

I was shocked out of my thoughts when Sam tapped me on the shoulder and I realized that Ben was waiting for me to stand as well. I liked Sam. Besides Edward he seemed like the nicest person that was on the ship.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to drag on. I was taken on a tour of the ship. It was interesting, to hear the stories of how the ship was desinghed but I couldn't stop thinking about Edward.

There was one thing that caught my eye.

"?"

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"I did the math in my head repeatedly, and it seems that there aren't enough life boats for everyone aboard."

"Oh Ms. Swan, you're on the unsinkable ship there isn't even a purpose for life boats at all." I nodded. Even though I thought that they should still have life boats, it was logical. After all it was the unsinkable ship. It was the R.M.S. Titanic.

The rest of the tour went by in a blur.

After wards I went to speak to Alice. I knew that I had to get it all out some how. I had to tell somone how I felt about Edward. Even though I wasn't sure for myself.

I knocked on the door leading into her state room. She answered.

"Bella," she hugged me. "come in." she waved her hand toward her room.

I went and sat down on a chair next to her bed.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Alice always knew when something was wrong with me.

And she was right.

"Alice can I trust you."

"That depends..."

"Never mind." I tried to drop the subject.

"Bella, if you don't tell me then I'll think it's something worse than it actually is"

"It's pretty bad."

"Bella," she pleaded.

"Well I think that..." I didn't know how to put it into words.

"Just tell me!"

"I think that I may have...feelings,for..."I couldn't make myself say it.

"Bella, what feelings, feelings for what?"

"Not a what, a who."

"Who?"

"He's in third class his name his Edward."

"Third class, Bella what will Ben say?" she stood up off her bed.

"Ben won't say anything because you're not going to tell him." I stood up meeting her gaze.

"Okay." she sat back down.

"So tell me all about Edwin."

"Edward."

"Edward." she corrected herself.

"Well it's kinda a long story."

"Trust me, for this, I have time."

I told her the whole story. Besides this after noon of course.

The day came closer to a close and I went to get dressed for dinner. I couldn't wait to see Edward.

**Edward P.O.V.**

I was walking up to first class to see Bella and try to tell her what I was.

I couldn't find her.

I was about to turn to her state room when I was stopped.

"Excuse me." I said as I tried to pass her.

"Ben sent me."

"Yes?" what was he planning on doing now.

"He would like me to make sure that you were properly dressed for dinner"

"Oh."

"My name's Lola." she said holding out her hand.

"Edward."

"Yes, I'm quite aware." she said sheepishly.

"Do you have any suits?" she asked.

"Nope." I laughed.

"Well then we have work to do don't we."

After two hours I was ready for the first class dinner.

Lola lead me to the first class dining room.

I was told to wait at the stairs until Bella and Ben arrived.

About ten minutes later, I saw her coming down the staircase.

She walked up to me and I kissed her hand,as Lola taugt me. She blushed and looked away at Ben. I wondered what she was thinking, but I couldn't. I had tried repeatedly.

Then I read Ben's thoughts...

**Bella P.O.V.**

Edward lead me away from the staircase and I wondered if he knew where he was going. When I spoke to Alice she agreed to help Edward through dinner, since I would be sitting next to Ben which I never looked forward to.

We reached the front section of the dining room. This was the part of dinner that I dreaded. Mindless chatter, ridiculous gossip, spread by narrow people. But when I thought about it, and it was a strech, this was all a blessing in hiding. If it wasn't for these small things that drove me insane, I would have never tried to jump of the ship. I never would have met Edward.

I looked up at Edward, I probably enjoyed seeing his face more than should.

To my surprise he was looking back down at me. His topaz eyes burned into mine, but his expression wasn't right. I didn't know what was wrong but I could tell that something was bothering him. I realized that we were just standing there staring at each other. We both looked away awkwardly. I knew that this was wrong, to feel the way I did about Edward, but I didn't know what I was supposed to do about it.

I had to move on and try not to think about it.

When I thought about it, Edward was being very brave. He was in third class and had no problem joining first class for dinner. I couldn't imagine how he felt right now. I was in first class and I felt awkward half the time.

I reconized some of the people who I had listened to. There weren't very many but I could name a few.

"That's and his wife Kirsten. He was the wealthiest man on the boat before Ben came aboard. You wouldn't believe how crushed he was when he found out that he was only the second wealthiest." I explained pointing across the room.

"And of course that's . His wife Brianna had to stay at home with their seven children of course." I explained looking the other direction.

"That's Paige and Tristen Samuel. Their business partners and run an expensive gown company. They thought that coming on the ship would help their business." I whispered so that they couldn't hear, for they were standing in front of us.

"Then there's Ms. Dustee Walter who is a designer and also hopes to make it big in America." I said looking down.

"And then her daughter, Jordin, who is hoping to get a better education. I guess that's one of the better reasons to be on th Titanic in the first place." And I truly thought it was.

"Bella do you know who that is talking to Ben?" he whispered. He looked concerned.

I turned my head to look and he tapped my arm to get my attention again.

"Try not to turn your head to look." he whispered tis time getting closer to my face.

"Why?"

"Trust me." he pleaded.

I did as he said.

I didn't recognize who she was. She was tall and wearing a white dress with a plunging neck line. She was blonde and very tall. She wore her hair up in a messy bun with strands hanging down in front of her face and in the back. She was very pretty but I had no idea what her name was. She was clearly flirting with Ben. It's not like I cared I just wondered why she was so obvious about it.

"I don't know who she is?" I laughed.

"Well, don't you care?" he asked.

In knew that I couldn't let him know how I felt about him. I knew that not only I could get hurt but so would he. Ben would kill both of us if he knew.

"Of course I care I just don't know her name." I tried to sound concerned.

He gave up on the subject.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we sat down at the table. As planned I sat next to Ben and Alice sat next to Edward.

We spent dinner talking and laughing. And by we I mean everyone at the table but me. I was paying more attention to Edward than anything else.

Then my mother spoke.

Which was never good.

"So Edward, I hear that this is your first trip on a ship?" This she heard from Ben, but I was just glad that she got his name correct.

"Yes it is."

"So how is it in third class?"

"Mother." I whispered only loud enough for me to hear.

"Well it is the Titanic, so it's quite fine. Hardly any rats." he added with a charming smile.

Everyone laughed,even mother. Everyone except for Ben. I didn't know why he was being such a child. It wasn't like he knew.

"Edward you truly amaze me." Ben said sounding sincere, but I knew him far too well.

Everyone at the table was terribly confused.

"I mean even in your living conditions, you still manage to have a happy go lucky attitude."

"Thank you?" Only I could tell that it was phrased as a question.

"How do you manage to stay so positive?" Mother asked.

"Well I see each day as a new adventure, a new chance to get out there and do something with your life. Each day is a new beginning, a new start. I like the thrill of waking up in the morning not knowing what's gonna happen, or who your gonna meet. I'm living proof. A few days ago I was sleeping under a bridge with my brother Jasper, and now I'm on the R.M.S Titanic, the finest ship in the world. I love just getting out there and living life how I want to. I like making each day count."

Silence.

"To making it count." I said raising my glass.

"To making it count." Everyone echoed raising there glasses as well.

The rest of the evening flew by in a blur and luckily no one spoke to Edward again.

After a while all the men left to smoke and ten congratulate each other on being masters of the universe.

"Bella, will you be going up to the stateroom anytime soon?" Ben whispered in my ear.

"No I'll stay here."

"Alright." he sat patting my shoulder.

"Edward will you be joining us?" Mr. Thomas asked.

"No Mr. Thomas, I think it's about time I should be getting back to my brother. But thank you for the offer."

They finally all left and then Edward stood up and made his way over to me.

Edward took my hand and kissed it again. He left a note in my hand and winked at me.

As her walked away I read the note:

Meet me at the stairs at twelve.

Edward

I read his elegant script and then looked at the clock.

11:30.

I had thirty minutes.

Alice gave me a look from across the table and I wondered if she saw the note.

I nodded her over to me and she then followed me to the corner across the room.

"What does the note say?" she asked

"He wants me to meet him at twelve o'clock."

"Well are you going to meet him?"

"I don't know?" I hesitated knowing that in the end I would end up going to him.

"Bella I know that you're going to go any way so why not just tell me that you are?"

"Fine, I'll go."

"Good."

"Well one thing's for sure."

"What's that?" she asked pursing her lips.

"This won't end well." she rolled her eyes and walked away.

She didn't know what would happen if Ben found out.

Before I knew it...

12:00.

I looked at Alice across the table from me and she nodded in encouragement.

I left the table and headed for the staircase. I started to walk, and then walk faster, and it eventually turned into running.

When I reached the stairs, I saw him waiting for me at the top. He walked down to me until his face was only inches from mine.

"Do you want to go to a real party?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"A real party?" he stated simply clearly not giving me the details that I wanted.

I looked up at his perfect face into his topaz eyes. And I knew that when I was with him that I was safe. And that no harm would come to me. I was about to say yes when I heard someone gasp from the other side of the stair case.

Alice. And I knew what she wanted.

"Only if Alice can come."

"What?" he asked confused.

"Only if Alice can come."

"Fine Alice you can come."

She jumped up and skipped to my side.

"Follow me." he whispered.

He lead us down to second then third class. We went down three flights of stairs and we heard the sound of booming music coming from a room that was down a long set of stairs. My heart began to speed up as we came closer to the two doors.

He opened the doors for us. Alice and I exchanged a glance at each other and went in.

The room was smaller than I had expected, and it was dimly lit. There were at least one hundred people in that room. People were dancing and singing. This was nothing like anything that I had ever experienced.

"Edward!" a man screamed over the music.

"Jasper!" Edward yelled back.

Jasper walked up to us and smiled.

Then he looked at Alice.

I knew that she liked him by the look in her eyes. She seemed completely dazzled.

"Um Jasper this is Bella and her friend Alice."

"Jasper." he said holding out his hand.

"Alice." she replied.

They shook hands longer than necessary and eventually looked away from each other awkwardly.

"Come on." Edward said grabbing my hand and pulling me into the crowd of people.

Everyone clapped and cheered as the band finished playing the song. Everyone had been dancing except for Alice and I.

''Alice," Jasper walked up and grabbed Alice's hand. She smiled a huge smile and happily followed him into the crowd of people.

She looked back at me and nodded in encouragement.

A new song started.

"I'm gonna dance with her now, okay." Edward told the little girl that he had been dancing with.

He let go of the little girl's hand and took mine pulling me up into his arms.

I noticed that the little girl was glaring at him.

"You're still my best girl Rosalie." she smiled and skipped away.

"Edward I can't dance."

" Just follow me."

He started moving his feet to the up beat song and I followed his feet exactly. Suddenly, I heard yelling and it was very close to us. I went up to the table where to men were playing poker. One had just lost all of his money.

"Emmett." Edward said pulling the man back from the other.

"You men think you're so tough?" everyone stopped and stared at me as I spoke.

"Well let's see you do this." I took my shoes off and threw them to Alice.

I held my dress up and began to rise onto my toes. I had just reached the tip of my toes when my feet colapsed and I fell into Edward's arms.

Everyone clapped and cheered and again a new song began with an even faster beat.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me into a line of people who were walking around the room dancing. I felt someone grab onto my arm. I looked over to see Jasper and Alice right behind him. I looked at her and smiled, she looked just as in love with Jasper as I was with Edward.

The rest of the night went by in a blur. Then I realized what time it was.

3:00

"Edward." I yelled over the music that was still booming. Th energy in the room never slowed.

"Yes?"

"Do you see what time it is?" I pointed to the only clock in the room.

"Come on." he said taking my hand and pulling me up the steps.

We finally reached the first class deck. I was about to turn the corner a when Edward stopped me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't go." he whispered.

"Why?"

"Trust me." he pleaded as he did earlier.

"I have to go Edward. You don't want to see Ben when finds out."

"Ben has no idea where you are."

"How do you know?"

He pointed around the corner. I turned my head a little and from the corner of my eye I saw what Edward didn't want me to see.

Ben was kissing the girl that he was talking to earlier at dinner. I turned back to look at Edward. I wasn't mad that they were kissing, I was more mad at Ben for breaking every promise that he had ever made me.

I ran the other way, taking the long way to my stateroom. I expected Edward to follow me, but he didn't. I was for once glad.

I ran down three halls an turned five corners before making it to my state room.

I opened the door and saw a piece of paper on Ben's bed. I wasn't the only one who had gotten a note tonight.

Ben, meet me outside my room in thirty minutes.

Love, Marissa

Now I was mad. He had hurt me when he was doing the very thing that he was hurting me about. I began to tear the room apart.

I tore the sheets off his bed and the curtains off their rods. I threw all of his clothes everywhere and I tore all of the papers about the wedding up.

I turned around and I saw Edward. I remembered that I had shut the door and locked it so that Ben wouldn't get in.

"How did you..."

"Follow me." he grabbed my hand...again.

He looked worried, and this made me worried.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked quickly.

"Nothings wrong, I just have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked trying to stop my feet.

"Bella please don't be difficult." he gazed into my eyes. I wondered why the weren't their usual topaz. They were black.

He lead me into a huge room, completely empty.

"Bella," he began. "Do you remember what I was starting to tell you earlier today?"

"You told me that you weren't like me. Not you're average third-class-man." I quoted smiling.

"Bella this is going to make me sound insane, and you'll probably turn me in to the police for it, but I have to tell you." he whispered.

"Bella I'm a vampire."

____________________________________________________________________________

**Dun Dun Da**

**Sorry I like doing that for this story. Okay so I hope you liked how I used your names, I know that most of tem were small parts but I was glad that I had enough ideas to use everyone. There were alot of names, but I'm glad. So please review, and thanks for reading.**

**~AliceSwift**


	8. Chapter 8

My eyes went wide. "I'm sorry?" I asked completely shocked by he obvious lie that he had just told me.

"I'm a vampire, Bella. I'm a hideous, horrible, terrible creature." I really didn't understand.

"Edward do you think I'm cluless? There are no such things as vampires and if there were they wouldn't be like you. They would be all the things that you said, hideous and horrible. Not the oppistie." I wasn't hurt, more angry.

I started to walk away, but he caught my arm and pulled me back into his grasp.

"Bella why would I make this up?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"I only wish I could step inside your mind." he whispered smiling crookedly to himself.

His brilliant white teeth almost lit up the rest semi dark room, the moon the only thing letting any light in. The third ones out seemed oddly pointed.

"What do you mean step inside my mind?" I asked hoping that I could get him to admit that he was lying before I was forced to give in to the whole charade.

"Bella I can read minds, I've got a good look at eveyone's that I've met on the ship," I could feel my cheeks turn red. " everyone's but yours." he finished smiling again.

"Edward please don't lie to me, this isn't funny anymore.'

"It's not a joke. Bella I am truly a vampire, and I can truly read minds." he said the smile fading with every word.

I looked at his innocent face that seemed begging for my approval. I had to trust him.

I thought about that for a moment.

I had trusted him all these times, why couldn't I trust him now?

"Really?" I asked sarcasticly.

"A vampire?" I said looking up from his face.

"Yes." he said questionly.

"Prove it." I shrugged looking back at his face showing sarcasm through my eyes now.

He smiled again, and threw me onto his back.

He took off running.

The wind burned in my eyes and whiped my hair. There were still a few people out on the deck but not many. They didn't even look up to see what the wind was, probably thought that it was coming off the water. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't. I tried not to think about the sick feeling in my stomach.

He put me down and we were back in the empty room in what seemed like a matter of seconds.

I began to feel faint and I felt my eye lids begin to drop. I felt Edward's hands support most of my weight.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." I insisted trying to shake his arms off of me.

"Are you okay, Bella?"

"Yes." I said turning around around to face him.

His eyes were burning into mine and all I could hear was the water hitting the boat outside.

"So you're really a vampire." It wasn't a question, more a realization.

"Bella, I would understand if you don't want to speak to me anymore. I know that all I'm doing is putting you in danger." he said his eyes still on mine.

"Will you explain all this to me? I am after all only human." I smiled.

He smiled also but it didn't tough his eyes.

"I'm dangerous Bella." he said with a disgusted look on his face.

"I don't believe that." I shook my head as I spoke.

"You don't have any idea how dangerous I truly am. I'm a killer, Bella."

"I'm still here." I said simply.

"I've killed people before you."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?"

"I wanted to kill you, luckily I stopped myself before I could attack." I felt my eyes go wide and tried to contain myself. I distracted myself with a question.

"Why can't you read my mind?"

"I don't know to be honest. I've never come across anyone like you before."

"Why do you suppose?"

"I can't imagine."

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"I tell you that I can read minds and you think there is something wrong with you?" he smirked.

"Well..." I said smiling with him. I didn't know why I felt so unconcerned about this. He had told me that he wanted to kill me and I was making a joke out of it.

"So what bout the rest of your family?" I asked making my voice serious again.

He looked at me, questoinly.

"Were they vampires? Is Jasper a vampire?"

"Yes it was my whole family, all of us and Jasper is a vampire still."

I felt a brezze come of the water and it spread across my face. Edward suddenly became uncomfortable. It was obvius by the look an his face and then by the way he walked away from me in a blur to the railing outside the room that we were in.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked coming out to the railing with him.

"Stay back!" he warned and his face was struck with pain.

"I'll be fine just give me a minute."

I shyed away and ran back inside the room shutting the door behind me. I knew that this was going to be life threatning, being around him. Even being on the same ship with him would be difficult.

"Bella please let me in." I heard Edward plead from outside the door that I had my back to.

"I'm so sorry if I frightend you." he said softly.

I turned around and opened the door to let him in. Now he looked as if he had complete control of himself.

He smiled at me, apoelgticaly.

"Bella I'm so sory about that. I really shouldn't have frightened you that way." he shook his head as he spoke.

"Don't be."

It was silent for a moment and I thought about all that had happened in the last few moments.

I thougt what he said about his family and how even Jasper was a vampire.

Then I had a thought of horror.

Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

After I finished talking to Edward he walked me back to my room and we said goodnight. To my surprise I saw Alice on the bed. She looked completely out of it. Not only tired but, like she was daydreaming.

"Alice?" I said waving my hands in front of her face.

"Yes?" she said as she smiled half heartedly.

"So I'm guessing Jasper told you?"

"Told me what?" she asked with fake unknowingness.

"That he's a vampire." I whispered without knowing the reson I had.

"Bella how did you know?" she whispered back.

"Lucky guess. How else would I have found out...Edward told me." I said regular tone.

"Oh, I would have never would have guessed that he was a vampire. I've only known him for one night and he tells me is deepest darkest secret...huh." she breathed.

"I know I didn't believe Edward at first."

"Me either." And that's what we spent the rest of the dawn break doing...gossiping about the two people who we had just found out weren't human. Oh, and Ben...he didn't come back tonight either.

When I woke up. I saw Edward in the corner of the room. I knew that I was still dreaming, so I rubbed my eyes to wake up all the way.

Yet there he was. Sitting as still as stone in a chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked looking around. Ben nor Alice were here.

"I enjoy watching you sleep, you're quite amusing actually." he smiled.

"That's not fair." protested. "I talk in my sleep!"

"Yes I'm quite aware." he said raising his eyebrows.

"What did I say?"

"You just spoke about vampires fo most of the time, understandable" he shrugged it off.

I wasn't all that at ease.

"Where's Alice?" I asked frantic.

"Oh, see about that, um...it was the middle of the night and I was so thirsty so I drained her."

Was he being serious?

"What? Edward I thought that you didn't do that!"

"Bella I'm so sorry..."

"well sorry doesn't bring Alice back."

"I was going to say that I'm sorry that you just fell for that." he seemed quite amused with himself.

"Okay that was kind of funny." I started to laugh.

"She's with Jasper." he said sincere now.

"Where's Ben?" I asked, not caring all that much, just curious.

"Bella, he's still with hat Marissa girl. He hasn't come back."

"Oh well..."

"Do you even care if he's cheating on you?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Bella? Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love him, Ben?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"No not really, my father died and left all of his debts for us to pay off. Money. That's the only reson I've put up with all of his..." I stopped myself before I could say what I had never told anyone before.

"What?" he encouraged.

"I can't tell you."

"What is it Bella?"

"I really can't tell you."

"Bella if you don't tell me then I'll assume that it's something worse than it actually is."

"It's not good, Edward." I explained.

"Please Bella."

I waved my hand for him to come toward me. He did.

I pulled down my collar behind me so that he cold see what Ben had done.

"Bella..." he paused clearly speechless.

"Don't tell anyone Edward, then he'll be put in jail and then we'll never be able to pay off all the money that we owe."

"Why would I tell anyone else. Then they would put him away and I wouldn't be able to kill him." he stormed towards the door. Since he was walking at human pace I got to the door before he could.

"Edward plese don't."

"What's topping me?" he reached for the door knob.

"For me?" I asked.

"Fine for you, now go get dressed and we'll meet up with Alice and Jasper."

I went in the washroom and changed into a different dress with a high neck.

"Okay let's go."

He offered me his arm and I excepted it. With that we left the room.

We met up with Alice and Jasper for breakfast, Edward and Jasper didn't eat anything, and we planned to meet up again for lunch.

I went back to my stateroom, alone this time, and opened it without unlocking it. I forgot to lock it before hand.

This worried me.

I got into the stateroom and it was torn apart there was a note hanging on the wall.

It read:

_Meet me at 10:00 tonight or else I'll tell Ben about last night. You sneaky girl you. I'll be waiting at the front of the ship. If you don't show up you can say good bye to your precious Edward and can say hello to a whole lot of abuse from Ben. You know the level of seriousness that I'm talking on. I guess you'll have to come to find out who I am and why I'm threatening you._

_~J._

This scared me. I dropped the note and backed out of the room. Shutting and locking the door behind me.

I didn;'t know who it was or what they wanted but I had to tell some one about this. Not Edward, and not Ben. I had to tell someone that I trusted with my life. I had to tell Alice.

She was the only one I could turn to now.

"Glenda wil you get Alice for me?" I asked her as I saw her passing in the hall.

"Of course Bella." she went to go get her and she with me with in minutes.

"Bella what's wrong?" Everything and it was obvious. I was sweating,my breathing was uneven , and I was to the point of tears.

I just shook my head.

She hugged me and patted my hair down.

"Come on." she took my hand and we were off.


	10. Chapter 10

_April 13th; around 6:30._

**Bella's POV~**

There I stood.

In Alice's stateroom. She was reading the note.

"Who wrote this?" she asked me her voice soft.

"I have no idea, Someone with an initial _J." _I cried.

"Bella don't worry about it. Nothing is going to happen to you or anyone else." she stood up and hugged me.

"You don't know that for sure ,Alice."

She pulled away. "Come on let's go tell Edward. He'll find the person who wrote the note and kill him before dinner. You won't even have to see him."she shrugged.

"Alice, I can not tell Edward!" I shrieked.

"Why not?"

"Because he might get hurt. If he goes after this person, then other people will find out what and who he is. The outcome of that can not be good."

"Well Bella you can't just do nothing..."

I wiped my tears and pulled myself together.

"I won't do nothing, I'll listen to the note, meet whoever wrote this, and then be burried at my funeral when the ship gets to New York." I threw the note down and left the room.

____________________________________________________________________________

It was getting closer and closer to the time I had planned to go to the front of the ship. I was meeting the author of the note at 8:00 and I was hopping that wasn't too late.

I reached for the door knob to my stateroom but couldn't stand to go back and look at the mess that this J. had left. I sunk down to the floor and began to sob again.

"Bella." I heard a voice from behind me.

"Edward." I stood up and straightened my dress out . I began to reach for the door knob.

"What's wrong?"he asked reaching toward me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Bella I can tell when your lying to me."

"Edward, you've known me for two days, you really don't know all that much about me. I had my hand on the door knob, but I couldn't make myself actually open the door.

"Are you going to go in?"

"Excuse me?" I raised my eyebrows.

"You're just standing there with you're hand on the knob."

"I will enter my stateroom when I feel doing so is necessary."

"Alright then I'll wait here until you feel it is necessary." he leaned against the wall casually.

"Fine." I turned the knob and was about to push the door open, I still couldn't help thinking that the last person to walk through these doors was the very person to threaten my life.

I jerked my hand off the knob.

"Bella what's wrong?"

I just looked at him, his eyes seemed sincerely concerned.

"The truth would be nice." he encouraged.

"Nothing, like I said." And I pushed the door open and slammed it shut behind me before he could see me fall apart.

I fell to the floor knowing that he was still out side waiting for me. If I saw his face while I was speaking to him, I knew that I would eventually tell him.

"I can speak to Alice. She will tell me in the end." he said through the door.

"There's nothing to be told."

"Bella let me in we can talk about whatever is bothering."

"There's nothing to talk about." I whispered.

"Bella please let me in."

"You won't give this up will you?"

" No, not really."

I stood up and opened the door. I didn't know what he was thinking when he saw the stateroom. His face looked calm,at first, as if he thought that I did it. Then his expression grew furious.

"Bella who did this." I wondered if I could ever lie to him.

"Ben. When I was at breakfast with you , Alice and Jasper. He was angry at me and destroyed the room. It's my fault really, I didn't even let him know where I was."

"Where does he think you were?" He asked.

I couldn't believe that had worked. Did he really believe that's all Ben was capable of?

"He thinks I was with Alice. I told him that when I was speaking to her I...fell asleep."

"Where. Is. Ben?" he spoke slowly.

"I'm not sure."

He stormed past me to the door.

"Edward, you're not aloud to kill Ben...today."

"And why not?"

"Edward he's my fiance, I have told him that I'm going to marry him and I will."

"Bella after all the terrible things he's done to you, you're going to stand here and defend him?"

"Edward, you know why I have to do this. I can't...I...I have to...." I stuttered as I began to cry...again.

"Bella,calm down." he pulled me into his stone chest and let me cry. We stood there for at least ten minutes while I cried everything out.

My thoughts were going through my head at a million miles per hour.

I remembered my father's funeral and my conversation with my mother afterward.

_I was walking home from the funeral and I was trying to comfort my mother as we walked._

_"Mother, it's alright. We'll get through this. It will all work out in the end." I hugged her as she came to a stop._

_"Bella, what are we going to do about the money?"_

_"What money?" I asked meeting her eyes._

_"Your father, he owes so much money."_

_"To who?"_

_"Most everyone. I don't know how we'll ever be able to pay it all off."_

_"We will mother we will. We'll...we'll do whatever it takes." I promised as we walked home._

The first time my mother introduced me to Ben.

_"Okay Bella try to be on your best behavior. He's rich. Filthy rich even." she smiled smugly._

_"Mother what if I don't we don't agree with him. What if we actually hate each other?"_

_"Deal with it!" she screamed._

_There was a knock on the door._

_"That's him Bella please. Try to be the least bit appealing." she answered the door as the last of myself asstem, which I ad been losing over the last few months, slowly slipped out of my body._

_"Bella this is Ben. Ben this is Bella." my mother introduced._

_I looked up from my hands and up at his face. He looked completely devasted that he had o be there and I couldn't bring myself to blame him. I didn't want to do this anymore than he did._

_"So I hear we're getting married." were the first words out of his mouth. _

When he told me that we were going on the Titanic.

_He stormed in through the doors of the house. I was still in pain from the night before when he had beaten me...again. This was at least the 7th time._

_"Bella pack you're bags. We're leaving." he said in the rudest manner._

_"Where are we going?" I asked trying to be polite._

"_On the Titanic. The unsinkable ship Bella , be excited. You better have a good attitude about this , or else I guess we'lkl both have to be difficult."_

"_When do we leave?" _

"_In a few weeks. Bring your best dresses and finest jewelery."_

"_Absolutely." I ran upstairs and started packing._

I knew that the next month or so would be absolute torture for me if I didn't do exactly what he said when he said to do it.

"Bella, why put yourself through this. It's unnecessary. You shouldn't be sacrificing yourself for your mother."

"Edward, she could be on the streets if I don't do this." I said meeting his eyes, I was furious now.

"Bella you shoul-"

"No Edward! I'm going to do this...and you can't stop me." I stormed past him and flew out the door.

I knew that he could follow me and beat me to where ever I was going.

But if he cared about me he would let me think this out on my own. It was 7:30. I was trying not to think about it. If I went into this not expecting to come out alive, I wouldn't be shocked when I felt some sort of pain from death. If I was expecting to walk away, I knew that I would be greatly disappointed.

Time passed to quickly, it was 7:50 now and I went to see Alice.

I knocked at the door 3 times and she didn't answer. I knocked again, hitting the door harder this time so she was sure to hear me. I turned the door knob and opened the door.

The stateroom looked normal except there was one thing missing.

Alice.

____________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah if** **you know me at all than you know that I almost always leave each chapter with a cliffie. I'm so evil. But I don't care. Maybe I should. Nah, forget about it.**

**The faster the reviews come in the faster the next chapter goes up.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Alice?" I called out a few times. "Alice?" I called even louder, I was extremely worried.

Alice was almost always in her stateroom. If she wasn't with me or Jasper then...Jasper.

I ran out of the room and down to third class. When I reached their room I knocked on the door. Jasper answered. I remembered what Alice had told me about Jasper, that he could control and sense your feelings. But that if you were careful and didn't show any emotion on your face that you could lie about how you were feeling.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I was just looking for Alice I thought that she might be down here with you." I smiled back.

"No, but she was just down here a while ago."

"Really did she say where she was going?"

"Nope she just said that she wouldn't be at dinner. That she would be busy."

"Oh well, I hate to admit it but I won't be at dinner either."

"Why not?"

"Um Ben and I are going to talk about the wedding and things after we reach New York." I looked up to notice that there was a clock on the wall.

7:55.

"Oh."

"Well, I've really got to get going. Ben hates it when I'm late."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Jasper."

I walked away. I waited until I heard the door close from his room, then I ran.

I ran all the way upstairs and to the front of the ship. Apparently I was too worried to be clumsy.

When I got to the front of the ship, no one was there.

I sat there, leaning over the rail as I waited for J. to come for me. I still didn't know who he was, and I wasn't planning on spending my last moments thinking about him. I could think about the benefits of dying. If there were any , I could only think of one. Ben. I wold never have to see his face again. I wouldn't have to worry about the pressure of marrying him, and I would never have be abused by him again. The down side, wold never being able to see Edward or Alice again. I loved them both, each for only a shot time. I-

"Bella. Bella. Bella." a voice laughed from behind me. I turned around to see a farmiliar face, I couldn't place him tough. But whoever he was, he was holding a knife, to Alice's throat.

I could tell that Alice was cyring, her head was pinned up against his chest. His arm was around her stomach holding her to him. I didn't know what this had to do with me, besides that Alice was my best friend, but I know that I had to at least try to stop him.

"Don't you dare hurt her. I-"

"You what?" he was suddenly holding a gun.

I stared at him in horror.

"What? Oh this." He turned the gun around on his finger. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. Alice is." he smiled at her darkly. She looked completely an totally defeated. He put the gun in her hand and then made it so she was pointing at me.

"Alice? What's wrong? Why do you even care if she dies, would you rather it was your life." he tightened his grip on the knife and pulled it in closer to her neck. I knew that I didn't have anything ahead of me, if I was truly going to marry Ben. But Alice did. She loved Jasper and he loved her. They would end up together if Alice got to live through this.

"Alice." It wasn't until then that I realized I was crying. "Shoot. You deserve to live more than I do."

I knew that this was alot of pressure on her. We had only known each other for a few days but we had a live time of experiences together. We had even talked about moving in with each other when we got to New York.

"Just shoot, Alice." I mouthed.

"Either shoot ,or you'll both die." the man said from behind her.

"I can't." Alice said her voice was weak and more tears streamed from her eyes.

I wasn't positive if it was from the knife, or that she was crying so hard that her voice cracked. I had never seen Alice like this. I remembered only a few days ago when Alice was my cheerful new friend. Always welcoming and thoughtful. I felt as if I could trust her with my life. And it seemed almost surreal that that was the same girl standing in front of me with a blade to her throat.

"Fine then. It's your funeral, not mine."

Just as he was about to jab the knife through her neck. I heard a gun fire and the thud of his body on the floor boards.

Alice jumped back in time for the knife to miss her throat.

When the man was laying on the ground in suddenly became abundantly clear to me that the man, the same one who's goal was my death only a few moments ago, was Jacob. So that was why I didn't know exactly who he was at first, I had tried to forget his face forever.

When I focused my eyes I saw that Alice was standing a few feet away from the dead body, holding a gun.

She had killed Jacob.

I guess when Jacob let her arms free she had enough control over them to reach back and shoot.

I ran up to her and hugged her. I knew that wasn't easy for her. Taking a life could be a bit stressful to a person.

"Bella, what happened?" a velvet, yet frantic voice said from behind us. I knew the voice well.

It was Edward's.

I looked up at him.

"Where's Jasper?" Alice asked after she wiped her tears. Her voice still weak.

"He's in our room." He said not taking his eyes off of me.

Alice ran off to third class.

I walked to him, which eventually turned into a run.

I hugged him. I felt the coldness of his skin through his shirt. I thought that I would never had been able to feel his body against mine again. I thought that when I left Edward in my stateroom earlier that that was the end. I thought that when Edward was holding me earlier, that would be the last time that I would lay my head against his chest and just sit there with him. I thought that when Jacob had Alice hold the gun up to me, that I was dead.

I began to cry even harder tha I was before. I knew that no one would care. I looked up at Edward, he was looking at me too.

His eyes bored in to mine. And I realized that our faces were only inches from each others.

Our lips crushed into each others. His lips were as cold as stone as I had expected them to be. Our fingers intertwinded. His other hand brushed across my jaw line and then played with my hair.

He suddenly pulled away leaving me terribly disappointed.

"We have to leave. Now!" He said frantically.

"What why what's wrong?"

"Ice Burg!" The man in the crows nest called out as the bell rang.

"Ice burg ahead!"

"Oh, that's why." I said simply.

"Come on!" he grabbed my hand and ran to where the lifeboats would leave. Vampire speed of course.

"No Edward stop!" he put me down but was a few feet ahead of me.

"Why?"

"Alice, she went to go get Jasper, in third class. You know what will happen to them!"

"Bella, there's no time! Jasper will take care of Alice don't worry about them! I promise they will be fine!"

"No Edward if you won't take me I'll go myself!" I began to go to third class when I heard him behind me. I was then on his back as he ran us both down to third class, taking the shortest route to his room.

When we got there I saw Alice and Jasper kissing outside of his room.

"Alice, Jasper, we have to leave now!" I said as soon as we were in earshot.

"What?!" Alice said. She was clearly upset with my interruption.

"There's and ice burg the we have to get to upperclass now!"

There were many people in the narrow hallway. They were all yelling over each other. I had never seen so many people yelling like that in my life.

"Bella, the ships unsinkale. Nothing is going to happen!' she put her hands on my shoulders.

"No we have to leave!" Edward said.

"If this was just a drill they wouldn't go to such extreme lengths. The ships going down and there's nothing we can do to stop it!"

We ran to the end of the hallway where we could most easily get first class. There were so many people that Edward and Jasper couldn't really run, in fact no one could. There was too much shouting for people to hear other people shouting.

The hallway was starting to clear up, people were trying to get as many things from there rooms as they could, we could see the end of the hallway, there were still too many people in the way to charge it.

Then, just as they could have slung us on their backs and made a run for it, there were two men. Closing off the doorway with metal gates.

___**_________________________________________________________________________**

**Yup, evil. Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter. I would love to hear your thoughts on it. So, unless your house is on fire or you just randomly broke your arm and or leg. Please review this chapter.**

**~AliceSwift**


	12. Chapter 12

We ran towards the closing gate. I could tell that both Edward and Jasper were putting off really running. There were two crew men on the outside of the gates. The same ones who were shutting it of course. Just as we were getting up to it, the man locked it and pulled out a gun without any warning.

There was yelling and screaming. Even Alice was shouting at them. And within seconds so was I.

"Shut up!" The man with the gun yelled loud enough so that we could all here, didn't mean that we all listened. "You'll all get out. After first and second class board the life boats then we'll start taking the third class women and children."

"You can't keep us locked up down here like rats!" an Irish accent called from beside us. He was also one of the few at the front of the crowd. I thought that was Edward and Jasper's roommate Emmett. I remember thinking how I had a whole stateroom for two people and they're living space was the size of my bathroom.

The man didn't respond to this. He probably knew that it was wrong. If you wanted to know your place in society, come aboard the R.M.S Titanic. Emmett then moved back behin some people.

"Can't you just break the gate?" I asked Edward in a speaking tone. There was no need to yell at him I knew he could hear me.

"Not here with all these people. I can't expose us like that."

"Anyone who tries to get out gets killed." I noticed that the man didn't seem so calm when he speaking. I wondered if he would actually try to shoot all these people.

"Edward, Jasper!" Emmett shouted from behind us. "Help me lift this!"

They made their way through the crowd and lifted up a small couch that was in the hallway. People started to move out of the way and I followed their lead.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett ran forward, human speed for Emmett's sake, and rammed the gate. It moved but didn't do anything.

They rammed it twice more before the lock finally gave out and fell to the ground.

"Come on!" Edward shouted at me and I ran.

"Stay back!" The man yelled. Then I heard a smack and his cries of pain. I turned back to see Emmett standing over him and the man on the ground with a swelling head.

We ran up to where the life boats were docking. I could hear the band playing, slowly and sadly.

I was still running what to I didn't know, Edward was leading me.

I was stopped by an arm on my elbow, Ben.

"Come!" he commanded as if I were a dog.

The entire time since I had known him I had always said _Yes. Yes Ben, of course..._and then I would proceed to do whatever it was that he told me to do. That has been what I did for years. But now it didn't matter. He would die on this ship. Tonight. People like him deserve to die in tragic ways.

"No!" I said coldly. It felt good. I had never said no to anyone to think about it. My mother, my father when he was alive, Ben, anyone who told me to do something _Yes. Yes of course..._

That had changed now.

He slapped me. Right there in front of everyone.

"Bella now!" He screamed in my face.

"No!" I screamed back in his. Edward had stopped now and was looking at Ben.

Reading his mind I supposed.

"Bella there are only a few life boats left,you have to get on one of them now if you want to live." Edward told me. Yes he told me. But it was for my own safety. Not because he was used to bossing me around.

Ben pulled his gun out and had his finger on the trigger. This time was different. I knew that nothing would happen to Edward if Ben did shoot at him.

"Yeah good luck with that." Edward said responding to one to Ben's thoughts of his death.

Ben was dumbstruck, you could just tell by his expression.

"Come on Bella!" Edward shouted.

I noticed that there were only two left. Alice was standing next to Jasper, fighting him, not wanting to get on the boat.

I did the same when Edward tried to convince me that I should get on the boat.

"No Edward! I'm not getting on without you!" I told him as the second to last was leaving.

Jasper had already put Alice in the boat, forcefully of course.

"Bella you have to go!"

"No!" I was crying my eyes out.

"Bella, I'll be fine! Just go!"

"No!" I said once more as loud as I could.

But the next thing I knew...Edward was putting me in the lifeboat.

I screamed, and yelled at the top of my lungs but Edward payed no attention.

They started to lower the boat.

"Don't worry Bella it'll be alright. I'll see you soon I promise!" were the last words I heard his velvet voice speak.

I turned to Alice who wasn't even crying. She was just looking at the ship sink.

Frozen.

I could only imagine what she was feeling right now.

Tonight she was kiddnapped, nearly killed, shot Jacob, then put in a life boat to wonder what was going to happen.

It was almost 2:05 in the morning when I saw the propellers. I remembered when I had used them as the excuse for my attempted suicide.

_"...propellers, propellers and I slipped and I would have gone over board but Mr. Cullen here saved me."_

I remembered my words exactly. To think that was only a few days ago. Now I wouldn't have to lean over to see the propellers. I just had to be sitting in a lifeboat at the right time.

"We have to go back!" Alice said her voice weak yet audible.

"No!" the one crew member in our lifeboat said coldly.

"We have to!" she cried with more anger.

"We can't. No sit down and shut up before we throw you out of the boat."

She did as he said, reluctantly.

4:10 in the morning.

That was the time when _The Carpathia_ started to take passengers off the lifeboats.

I looked everywhere, as did Alice. We even asked a few people.

No one had seen Edward or Jasper.

Alice and I were sitting on one of the benches looking out onto the water from which we had just been recused. There were still chunks of ice everywhere.

"I never got to say goodbye." she said suddenly.

"Alice I-"

"He just put me in the life boat, I didn't want to go. If it were up to me I would be with him right now, where ever he is." I just sat and listened.

She didn't seem to be showing much emotion, she just sat staring out at the water as she told me everything.

"I never got to tell him how truly amazing he was."

"I loved him, Bella..." she said turning to look at me for the first time since we had gotten on the life boat.

"...and I never got to say goodbye." she started to cry an I gave her a hug hoping that I wasn't soehow making this all worse.

I remembered the last words Edard had yelled down to me a few hours ago.

_"Don't worry Bella it'll be alright. I'll see you soon I promise!"_

I silently let a few tears slide down my face.

_"...I promise."_


	13. End of the story disclaimer!

* * *

This is my end of the story disclaimer~

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. : (


	14. Chapter 14

**Remember the question mark?**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was two months after the sinking. There were many articles about the ship's tragedy. Everyone that had survived, 706 out of 2,223 that were aboard, had been interviewed. Including Alice and I. I didn't tell them about him. 329 in first class, 199 survivors. 285 in second class 119 survived. And yet out of the 710 people that were in third class only 214 people had survived. In the two months I had been living with Alice, I had tried not to think about him. I had tried to imagine his perfect face hundreds of times, how his velvet voice had spoken to me in a few of his last moments, the promise that he couldn't keep, but I could not blame him for.

Everytime I thought about these things I only found my self crying with my face in my hands. Alice had been better, she moved on almost completely. She always tried to look at the positive things. That she survived, that Jacob was dead,that there were new adventures for us here in New York.

I tired to do the same, but failed.

We had bought a house right on the ocean, Alice wanted to be close to the city but I had found a new attraction to water. Even though it had caused death for many and almost myself, I thought that it was the only way that I could remember him without breaking down.

I was standing on the balcony looking out over the water. I had done this for around an hour everyday. It wasn't as if I looked at the clock and thought 'time to go look at nothing' it just felt natural now.

I had been standing here for about ten minutes. I had been trying to break the habit of doing this, but I always found myself wandering back out everytime I went inside.

It was a perfect day. The sun was up and there wasn't any wind really. The perfect day to go out and shop with Alice, which was what she was doing right now, the perfect day to go out to lunch, the perfect day to do alot of things. But for me, everyday was a day to mope.

Thirty minutes passed and I laid down on the swinging bench we had placed on th balcony. I quickly fell asleep against my own will. I didn't sleep as often as I did before I went aboard. I slept every three nights if I was lucky.

I was awokend when a gust of wind blew in my face. I gasped by the cold air making my hair fly and my teeth chatter. Bu it was over quickly. In a few seconds at the most. That's when saw a figure walking to the shore, out of the water.

I didn't run. This didn't happen. A stranger just strolls along the shore and politely introduces him or herself. I would have run, but I still felt safe.

I could tell that it was a male now, the figure getting closer, to much musle to be female.

I still didn't run, even though that's what my head said...my heart told me that I should stay.

I looked curiously at the man that was walking up. I could saw that he was quite pale, and had bronze hair. I hadn't seen such hair since...no.

I couldn't be.

Was I insane?

'No Bella, don't even think, he's dead. Dead.' I began to cry.

"Bella!" the voice called my name. The velvet voice that had promised to see me soon which seemed like an eternity ago.

"No." I said aloud now. Talking to myself privately wasn't working.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm not doing this." I pressed my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes. "You're not here!"

"Bella yes I am."

"No. Just stop Bella! Stop." I whispered to myself.

"Bella, it's me, Edward. What's wrong?"

"It can't be. You're dead Edward!" I spoke to the hallucination as if he were real.

"Yes I know, in fact I think I told you that about two months ago." After I heard that I ran down the winding steps down to the sand and faced him.

"No. When the ship sank, you went down with it."

"No." his breath even smelled the same as I remembered. And the other figures of my imagination did this one no justice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes, there's this thing about vampires Bella. They can't sink. But it did take me a long time to walk here."

This made sense. Vampires didn't have to breath for long periods of time, it was just uncomfortable for them.

"Edward?" I asked as I looked up to his face, his smile crooked.

"Yes Bella?"

"It's you!" I hugged him tightly. With all of my might. I knew this had no affect on him but I couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.

He laughed and scooped me up into his arms, but so that my arms were still around him.

"What took you so long? Where's Jasper? Is he okay?"

"Yes Jasper's a vampire too. He went to go find Alice, he's getting close to her."

"Edward." I laughed.

He tipped my head up and looked deep into my eyes. His head bent down and his perfect lips touched mine. I had only felt this once before, ruined by the alarm in his voice and loud sirens later on.

That kiss had been streched out, I'd tempted to remember But like I said, the figures of my imagination did this not justice.

He pulled away slowly.

"Bella?" he asked

"Yes?"

He got down on one knee and pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"I love you, and I don't think that I could ever be away from you again. Will you marry me?"

These words were the best, most wonderful, glorious, magical words I could have ever dreamed of.

"Yes Edward. I'll marry you."

He placed the ring on my finger and stood up.

"Bella, you don't have to do this. We come from two worlds. You're supposed to marry Ben remember?"

"Yes Edward and look how that went over. Edward you'll the only one I'll ever want and the only one I'll ever need. I've been a mess the last two months. I couldn't go through that all again."

"I love you." he said the words perfect.

"I love you too."

And we sealed it with a kiss. I would tell Alice about this later when she saw the ring on my finger. She would be here with in an hour with Jasper and they would end up together. We would all get a happily ever after.

So, I guess when people say 'opposites attract' they mean it.

Edward was right. We came from Two Worlds and yet we belonged together.

Two Worlds.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Now I promise that this is the end, unless ya'll beg me to give you a sequel. But this time I like where I left off. You all like freaed out when I added the disclaimer but I was like no worries I'll add another chapter. This was the plan from the beginning. It wasn't a full month but I had to get it out of my system. I will need at least tn reviews on this chapter to do a sequel. So, are you ready...**

**This is my end of the story disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or anything related : (**

**I hope you enjoyed Two Worlds.**

**~AliceSwift**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey I know I told a few of you that if there was going to be a sequel that it would be posted by then end of June, well I lied. I didn't know I was at the time, but hey what are you going to do? Well I hope you're going to read the sequel to Two Worlds. Because you should. Yes it's true I ma working on a sequel and two other stories and I hope you read all of them. So, are you ready?**

**Please feel free to add ideas in reviews or PM me. **

**Thanks for caring!!!**

**PLT!!!**

**~AliceSwift**


End file.
